Words Inside
by Dragonslayer527
Summary: Danny is going through some problems with his powers. Phasing whenever a certain someone is mentioned. Could this lead to hidden feelings between the two? And what's this dance? DannySam COMPLETE
1. Reasons for a Malfunction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or else I wouldn't be here! .**

**Summary: Danny is going through some problems with his powers. Phasing whenever a certain someone is mentioned. Could this lead to hidden feelings between the two? DannySam**

Italics Thoughts

Reasons for a malfunction

Danny P.O.V.

"Ugh" I groaned sitting up in my bed. It'd been a long night. A long night with barely any rest. I shot the clock an angry look. Four hours of sleep was not enough when my body was dead. Along with a legion of three ghosts last night there was also my father jumping around "smelling" ghosts as he said.

How did I end up with such a weird family?

At least I have Sam and Tucker, I though to myself. I ran a hand through my midnight black hair pulling out a piece to look at it. Except it wasn't black at all.

Wait a sec, white??

I jumped up and stared hard into the mirror. Surely this isn't happening, I groaned again. I was still having problems with my powers. After this entire ghost fighting-hero thing. Somehow in the night I had transformed back into Danny Phantom. My green eyes glowed back at me.

I concentrated and managed to turn myself back to human. Too weird, but at least I could turn back. Not like last night. Awkwardly last night after defeating the ghosts I couldn't get back to my human self. I denoted not to tell Sam or Tucker and went home giving some lame excuse.

Although I didn't think Sam bought it. She's too clever.

And a whole lot of other things.

My hand phased through the mirror I had been leaning on. _Wow, Danny, pull yourself together_.__ School today and I don't really need anymore dropping my pants cases.

After my morning rituals, including a little block of phasing in the kitchen I was out the door. Jazz was explaining the importance of self-dedication and telling me I should go to the dance. She just kept up telling me about her theories on the developing brain.

Funny, I didn't even know anything about a dance. I knew what Sam would say when she heard about it, "just another opportunity to point out the overall status of the popular and denote individuality." It was that time my arm phased out. Smiling at Jazz I ran out to catch the bus.

I tapped my hand patiently waiting for Sam to get on. She was two stops after mine. Tucker lived a little too far over to have our bus. Finally the Goth girl, burling and moody stepped onto the bus. Sam sat down beside me giving a small smile.

"How ya doin after last night?" She asked, looking me in the eye. I suddenly felt a little nauseated but kept the feeling down.

"Four hours is not enough for school," I slid my eyes shut a second.

"Hey, I did the homework, so just this once I'll let you copy. But just this once you hear?" Her voice had turned spicy in a warning tone.

"Thanks," I smiled unsubconcously and licked my lips.

"Uh if your tired sleep a little, we have 15 minutes until school." She poked at me.

With that I was out, I felt myself slide over placing my weight on Sam. I felt a little tingle as Sam's dark hair gently caressed my cheek. I ignored it as sleep permitted, I was just too comfy.

"Danny, Danny," I felt someone prod me importantly. It was Sam, hissing at me urgently. I peered my eyes open. We were at the school, still on the bus.

"Wha?" I groggily spit out. Sam pointed down at my body. Or where my body should have been.

Somehow I had phased out, this time my whole body had vanished.

"Hurry change back, no ones looking."

I concentrated and got my body to reappear. Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding Sam and me stood up. Gathering our stuff we headed off the bus toward our first class in Casper High. Luckily no one had seen anything on the bus.

"Yo!" It was Tucker who came dashing up.

"Hey Tuck," I greeted smacking his hand.

"Man you look like death," Tucker brilliantly pointed out.

"Well duh, he's already fallen asleep and phased out today," Sam explained, she'd gone monotone again. "Which, Danny, why did you phase out, I mean Paulina doesn't ride our bus." Her amethyst eyes had turned in my direction.

I felt hazy, and that unexpected tingle in my foot. I quickly shifted feet hiding my foot I knew had just disappeared. "I don't know, probably just some sudden lapse." I shrugged it off heading into the school. Leaving confused friends behind me.

I had to get out of Sam's gaze. Her vivid deep purple eyes were too alluring.

Just as she is.

I felt the tingle again. This was not good.

Come on Danny, think, think Dash.

The tingling ceased. _Leave it to the memory of Dash to set me back in my skin again._

I grabbed my books out of my locker and headed into first period. Who cares that my friends were in there as well. At least I could concentrate on keeping my powers in check in history. Nothing better to do.

Plus I wasn't eager to see Dash, not this morning.

Too bad I wasn't fast enough.

"Yo Danny, where's your girlfriend?" It was Dash and his posse, early.

"She's not my girlfriend," I hissed looking for a way to escape.

"Yea? Then why ya blushing freak?" And somehow, Dash was right.

Dash… was…**right?!**

I smiled sheepishly and ran. I heard the group start laughing. Paulina's high giggly noise was apparent over the others.

How can I like her?

I bumbled into history sitting in the back beside Tuck.

"I'm guessin that nervousness and blush means you've seen Paulina this morning?" Tuck stabbed at it giving me a sly smile.

"Yea, I've seen her, but ugh, I can't stand her anymore,"

"Wow you serious?" Tuck looked shocked.

"Defiantly, I'm over her."

"Over who?" Sam asked, plopping down in the seat behind me.

"Get this," Tucker turned to explain to Sam. "Danny says he's over Paulina."

"Well good, he needs to be an individual and shouldn't like a girl just because she is popular or pretty, not to mention that girl is very self-centered and annoying."

Tuck snickered and Sam shot him a death glare. I had turned back around trying to ignore the two that had started bickering.

I felt Sam's hand rest on my shoulder. _Oh great, why does she have to have such a soft touch?_ __My arm phased out as I hid it under the desk. "It was a good decision Danny, I'm glad your over her."

With that the bell ran and she removed her arm. The teacher strolled in and started our boring class lecture.

"Classes drag more than usual," Sam announced at our lunch table picking at her cabbage.

"Uh Danny?" Tuck poked at my side, I had been slowly dozing off. "You might want to be awake, Dash and groupies approaching."

My head shot up in attention. Dash would probably comment about earlier, and this time Sam was right across the table from me. There wasn't much you could hide from her.

"Guys I just remembered I have to go see a teacher, we'll work on homework at Danny's after school, bye." Sam strangely looked like she was at a rush to get away. She never forgot anything either. _She looked just as panicked at Dash coming over as me._

"Hey freaks, what happened to Ms. Goth?" Dash smirked pointing to the empty seat.

"Go away," I shot back.

"Ouch, Danny here's a little sensitive his girlfriend left, awww."

"She is **not** my girlfriend!" I stood up yelling at him. Dash just raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see," He gave a cruel smile. That pretty much looked like foreshadowing. "How about this, you ask your girlfriend to the dance next week and I won't beat you up for two weeks."

I swallowed hard, my face already paling. Dash and his crew just laughed as he stalked away. I sat back down.

"Your dead," Tuck replied.

"How do you figure?" I asked sarcastically, except sarcasm is wasted on Tucker.

"Well, either Dash will kill you, or Sam will kill you."

I groaned putting my head back onto the table. Various limbs were disappearing under the table. How could I be at a dance, touching Sam, when I couldn't even **think** about her without phasing out.

"Tucker, I have something important to discuss with you," I usually didn't confide in him about serious things. Maybe that's why he shot up looking intensely at me.

"Yea what's up Danny?"

"Uh you want to skip next period to talk, because it's real personal."

"Sure, it's only gym,"

With that we grabbed our bags and headed outside walking a little ways from the school. There was a small playground there.

I sat down on a swing and Tucker sat next to me.

"So what's this all about?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"First, I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone, especially Sam."

"Um-ok but I don't-"

"Promise,"

"Yea man, I promise, I got your back." Tuck smiled.

"Well recently my ghost powers have been going a little haywire. It started yesterday. I woke up this morning as Danny Phantom instead of Danny Fenton. I have a guess at what might be the cause but I'm not sure," _Think Dash, keep thinking Dash, think ghost, just don't think Sa-_

My legs phased out and I fell threw the swing. I landed hard on the ground.

"Oww," I groaned picking myself up.

"Danny you should have told us if it was this serious,"

"But that's the problem," I growled sitting back onto the swing carefully. We heard the bell ring off in the distance but neither of us made a move to leave.

"What's making you loose your control on your powers?"

"Well," I scratched my head. I tightened my grip on the swing, just in case. "I think its Sam."

On key my arms became invisible and I fell backwards. Tuck found this amusing and decided to start laughing.

"Tuck not funny!" I shouted brushing off the mulch when I regained my arms.

"Of course it is! I mean look if you get this way at the mention of her name, how are you going to deal asking her to a dance?" He found this amusing beyond anything and fell onto the ground howling.

"You're not helping," I growled.

"Ok, ok, just a few tests to see if that actually is what's going on."

"Fine," I mumbled still sitting on the ground.

"We'll start with an easy one, what do you have to think about to get back under control?"

"Dash,"

"Makes sense," Tuck pulled out his Palm Pilot and started taking notes.

"Now visualize what I say ok?" I nodded my head and closed my eyes. "Think about Sam in Vlad's arms about to be crushed to her death."

I felt a tingle through my body, and I opened my eyes. I was Danny Phantom.

"Uh huh," Tuck mumbled, crazily writing on the device. "Change back and we'll try another visual." I groaned and regained my black hair and blue eyes.

"Visualize Sam dressed in that black dress of hers," I felt my face heat up and I heard Tuck start to laugh. "Man your invisible."

True enough, I concentrated and changed back. This wasn't heading anywhere good.

"Bad news, you've defiantly got something for her man." Tuck came over to pat me on the back.

"That's just great," I yelled out angrily. I was pacing.

"Look you need some time, go home, I'll tell your teachers you got sick. We'll meet you for homework later."

"Uh ok, thanks Tuck. Your not such a bad person to talk stuff out with,"

"No prob, hey what do you mean?" Tuck had caught on after as moment. I chuckled.

"Well I just guessed you'd be as good at this kind of stuff as you are with the thermos," I smiled slyly.

"Oh ha ha Danny, I'll see you and your sarcasm later," Tuck started back toward the school.

"Remember Tuck,"

"Yea yea, no word to your **girlfriend**," Tuck ran off laughing before I could tackle him down.

With a Cheshire smile on my face I headed home. At least something interesting was happening.

A/N And there ya go. It's my first fanfic ever, so go easy! It's going to switch over between Danny and Sam p.o.v. I want to slowly mix in some romance so don't hurt me that this chapter wasn't fluffy enough. But let me know if I should continue! I might start another story in reg p.o.v.?

-Dragonslayer527


	2. Just as Guilty

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own this plot line! [Evil laugh]

__

Italics are thoughts.

****

Just As Guilty

Sam p.o.v.

I paled seeing Dash come closer to our table. I dared a glance at Danny. He looks just as panicked as I was inside. I had to get away. After this morning, man I did not want Danny hearing anything like what Dash had said to me this morning.

I mean I must have been out of my mind to respond back to that shallow jerk like that.

Flashback

"Hey you, Danny's girlfriend," It was between classes when I heard Dash's voice. It was too close and there was no escape. So instead of cringing I stood up my full height and glared at Dash.

"I'm **not** his girlfriend," I practically growled at the jock.

"Yea, sure so that's why everyone says you drool over him?" Dash was towering over me now, in all his macho-ness. So it was pretty hard to hide the blush the crossed my cheeks.

__

Damn me and my emotions.

"Don't worry, I just **know** he'll ask you to this dance," Dash closed the distance glaring at me. I clenched my fists harder at my sides to make myself not strike him.

__

Just calm Sam, don't think about the dance, or dancing with Dann-

Another wave of heat brushed over my pale face, very noticeable.

"Besides," Dash piped in not missing the redness on my face. "Word says he doesn't like Paulina anymore. So you can fully have your boyfriend back."

My temper burst. I pushed Dash out of my face glaring hateful glances.

"You have no right saying any of that as Danny is not my boyfriend **yet**! You are an incessant jerk, now go the hell away!"

"Yet?" Dash asked grinning evilly. By this time much of the hall was staring having hear us.

__

Stupid Sam, stupid, stupid.

With that Dash jogged off, probably to spread rumors.

End Flashback

I threw some excuse to the two boys across the table from me and ran. I don't even know what I said but I had to get out of there. Dash with enough rumor material was not someone to mess with. I could deal with him taunting me, but I didn't want say Danny, to clue in on why I would be blushing so much.

The last thing I saw before clearing the cafeteria was that look Danny gave me. Made me want to run away and get closer.

__

Ugh stop thinking about him.

The rest of lunch was uneventful as well as my art class. I was waiting for the last class of the day to see how Danny and Tuck had faired at lunch. I hadn't seen them since.

"Tuck," I pounced just as he entered our math class.

"Uh yea?" He gave me a funny look before taking his regular seat diagonal from mine.

"Where's Danny?" I just noticed Danny had not come in with Tuck.

"He went home."

"What? Why?"

"Needed sleep, that fight last night had taken a lot out of him." Tuck rushed out, his excuse seemed a little rehearsed.

"We still goin to his house for homework?" I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Yea, now aren't we the worried one about Danny." Tuck smiled.

__

What **is** he hinting at?

"Ok?" I shrugged it off and turned around. I mean, Tuck was right. I was a little eager to hear where Danny was.

__

A little eager?

Shut up head.

I busied myself with taking notes. We all know that Tuck and Danny would need to copy them later. Since Danny was not here, and well, Tucker was now drooling on the desk making little mumbling noises. It was a wonder how there weren't permanent watermarks on the desktop by now.

"Hey Danny, hope we're not waking you up." I mumbled walking into the room after Tuck had already barged in.

"Wha-" Danny sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes. "Ah no I'm up." He jumped up suddenly and sprinted to the bathroom.

I laughed at the sight of his missing leg. And of course his polka dotted boxers.

__

Not to mention he wasn't wearing a shirt.

__

Shut up head.

"I guess we'll just set up while Danny wakes up then?"

"Sure Tuck, I'll go grab some snacks and be right back." I was already turned away heading for the door. That damned blush had heated my cheeks that I know Tucker wouldn't miss.

"Ghost! I smell a ghost!" Jack Fenton came bounding around the corner almost running into me. He didn't seem to notice as he ran out the door with his new Fenton invention in hand.

I entered the kitchen waving to Jazz who was at the table. I headed to the frig to grab some snacks.

"Samantha?" I turned to Jazz she was smiling politely with a book in her lap. Probably some theories about child development.

"Yea?"

"Have you heard why Danny came home early today?"

"Actually no, why, what happened?" I asked, now turned fully with trained attention.

Jazz just smiled. That kind of she-knows-something smile.

"Jazz?"

"Ah no bother, you'll know sooner or later, now back upstairs you go," By this time Jazz had grabbed the food shoved it into my hands and was halfway pushing me up the stairs.

__

I'm going to find out just what this is all about.

I stalked up the rest of the steps, my boots made protruding noises announcing my return.

"Alright I got food, now you two are going to spill," I barged into Danny's room; they looked like they might have been having an important conversation. I cursed myself for storming up the stairs. I should have tried the sneaky approach.

"Spill what?" Tucker shot Danny a glance that suspiciously looked like 'shut-up-and-let-me-do-the-talking.'

"What happened at lunch?" I sat down on Danny's bed across from the two who were on the floor.

"Uh just the usual, you know, Dash and all his groupies."

"Why did ya come home early?" I directed my question at Danny.

__

I'm going to get them to slip up they can't fool me.

Poor Danny looked trapped without a way out. A cute little nervous smile on his lips. I licked my lips still waiting.

"Just tired," Danny shirted his weight moving his other hand slightly out of view.

"There's something going on here and I'm going to find out, sooner or later. But for now let's start that homework." I grabbed my assignments and sprawled them on the floor. Neither of them denied or admitted. They just kind of cowered before getting out their homework.

Halfway through my geometry worksheet I found myself looking at Danny. He was a good few feet away at his desk writing. His raven hair fell almost into his eyes. I scolded myself and looked back at my math homework.

Yet every few minutes I couldn't help but look back up at him. I'd been doing this more and more over time.

__

How can he be interrupting my thoughts so often?

"Sam, can I talk to you?" I swiveled my head to see Tucker staring at me. Or rather him staring at me staring at Danny.

"Sure?" I followed the boy outside of Danny's room into the hall. I always thought Tuck was kind of clueless. I swallowed the lot in my throat trying to look nonchalant.

"What's up?" I asked once out of hearing range of Danny.

"I keep catching you staring at Danny." Well that was Tuck, right to the point.

"I was just uh, seeing how he was doing." I couldn't turn my head without looking suspicious. But that heat had come back to my cheeks, even more suspicious.

Tuck gave me that smile, the same one Jazz had.

"Tuck what **is **going on?" I stepped forward and he stepped back.

"I was just going to ask you the same."

"Why is everyone smiling at me like they know something I don't?"

"You want to know?" Tuck raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Then tell me, if Danny asked you to the dance would you accept?"

I blushed, "Yea…. as a friend of course." I had added the last part when I realized my mistake.

"I see, well everyone's smiling at you like that because, simply they do know something you don't."

"Wait, wha-" It took a moment, but Tuck had just scammed me. "**Tucker!**" I growled chasing after the boy who had already took a leaping start into the sanctuary of Danny's room.

__

Stupid stupid Sam, you have been so off. Your usually never conned, get control.

I went back into the room; just to make sure Tucker didn't get any chance to talk to Danny alone. I finished the homework as fast as I could between looking at Danny and shooting death glances at Tucker.

Still I couldn't help but feel happy. It wasn't too horrible. I mean all I said was that I'd go to the dance with Danny **as a friend**. Tuck was a good friend, as much as we fought. I was more worried about Dash saying something.

This dance I could tell was going to be causing me more problems then it was worth.

****

I hope you all likes it. It's going a little slow, but I got a few ideas on where to take it. XD poor Danny and his messed up powers. I put Tucker in a good position, and I know Dash is a little smarter than he should be, but ah well. Let me know what ya think!

-Dragonslayer527


	3. Ask Her

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own the tape that I taped Danny Phantom on! [Evil laugh]

__

Italics are thoughts****

Ask Her

Danny p.o.v.

I heard voices. Someone with a melodic voice was asking if I was awake or something like that. I shot up; I was in my bed again. All sweet dreams had vanished.

But instead the object of my dreams was standing in my room. My leg phased out. By the looks of it Tucker had barged in.

__

What is he playing at?

I dashed to my bathroom, still only in boxers. I heard talking in the room and finally Sam's boots going down the stairs accompanied by my father's voice. I got control of my powers and dressed myself.

"Tuck what did you do that?" I glared at the boy. He smiled innocently.

"I was just trying to judge Sam's reaction."

"Reaction!?"

"Yea, I just wanted to see how both of you would fair in an uncomfortable situation."

I was about to pounce on the brown haired boy when I heard the unmistakable sound of Sam's boots.

"Not a word, or you'll be stuck in the Fenton thermos, and believe me, I can make it work." I glared at the boy.

"Of course…" A mad looking Sam cut our conversation short with snacks at my doorway.

__

Yet she's still cute, with that evil glare.

"Alright I got food, now you two are going to spill," Came Sam's voice.

Tucker handled the conversation. I was glad because my vocals weren't exactly working. Plus the fact that my body had started tingling. It was going good until she shot a question at me.

"Why did ya come home early?" She was staring intently at me. I smiled nervously. She licked her pink lips and my hand disappeared.

"Just tired," I shifted my weight to hide my missing arm.

That was about the conversation. But it was enough. I was already raddled so I moved father away to my desk to do homework. That way she couldn't spot anything that might have phased out.

I had a horrible time concentrating. I keep feeling her amethyst eyes on me. But if I even looked over I was sure I'd disappear completely or something.

__

How long is this going to last?

Finally it seemed Tuck gave some sympathy towards me and took Sam out to talk. I'd have to talk to him later, but I sure hope he wasn't getting me in trouble. I growled lightly when they stepped out of the room.

But it wasn't long before I heard Sam's furious yell and Tucker shot into the room. Followed by Sam, still in such a spicy mood.

As much as their company was nice, I was relieved when we finished and the two left. I made my way downstairs. At least I had Jazz to talk to. By now she'd probably heard about the whole Danny-dance situation.

"Hey Jazz,"

"Hello Danny, are you taking Dash's deal?" She asked, putting her book down.

"So you know?"

"The whole school knows."

"What about-"

"No, Sam doesn't know. This may be a rumor-ridden school but Dash didn't want to make it any easier for you. He put out a threat that no one tells her."

"Oh." This was strange. But I guess I see where he's going. Sam would be completely taken aback if I asked her now. It was just unfair. But two weeks of none-beatings sure seems pleasing.

_As well as dancing with Sam._

My foot left me; I had to shift my weight to stay in the kitchen.

"I guess I have to ask her then." I literally felt a weight placed onto my shoulders.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad." She smiled kindly at me.

"But I get all weird now just thinking about her. How am I even supposed to dance with her?"

"How do you feel about her?"

"We've only been friends up until now. I mean I talked it out with Tuck and he says I defiantly feel something for Sam. I just don't know. This has just been taking up so much of my mind."

"Well then, this is going to sound completely against my theories and everything but I am your sister, so here's my advice. I say you ask her to the dance. I mean the worst thing is that she turns you down, so just follow your heart." Jazz stood up and hugged me. Before I could say anything she was gone.

Leaving me to think.

__

Hah nothing can go wrong. What if I just go phasing through the floor when I'm trying to ask her? That could be bad. I'll make a memo to be holding onto something when I do this.

Did I just say I'd ask her? I guess I could.

You know. It's kind of funny.

__

All this time everyone's been saying we like each other. Who knew that they were half right? I mean I really do like my best friend, as more than a friend.

I looked around. I wasn't in the kitchen anymore. I had become completely invisible and slid into the lab. Quickly I checked for parents before trying to phase through the ceiling and up into my room.

Except, it didn't work. I didn't phase or anything. I stood as Danny Fenton.

__

Oh great, so now along with over active powers, I also have times when they don't work?!

Mumbling to myself about stupid thoughts I headed up the stairs and back to my room, the manual way.

I dreaded the time. There's been some times when I wish time would go faster, but right now I just wish it could stop. I propped my elbows on the desk.

I combed a hand through my hair. I was in class right before lunch. All day I had avoided Sam. All day I had prepared to ask her to the dance, at lunch.

That morning, my powers were back and running again, which was good, even if no ghosts had been sensed recently. Jazz had given me a ride to school and a pep talk. It was easy to 'busy' myself in the periods we had together. That meant I pretended to be tired and slept. Tuck didn't ask and I didn't volunteer any information.

My limbs tingled, but I was concentrating on Danny Fenton too hard for them to disappear on me.

Unfortunately, as soon as I saw Sam I'd loose my concentration.

__

Darn powers, everyone else doesn't have to go through **this** much to ask a girl out. All they have to worry about is what to say, but nooo I also have to make sure I don't disappear without an answer.

I folded my hands over again rehearsing in my head. There was ten minutes left of class. And this must have been the most boring class. So why wasn't the time crawling by?

The bell rung. I trudged out wondering where the ten minutes went. Must be a curse. I wandered slowly to the cafeteria not bothering to get lunch. I didn't bring money; I wouldn't have the stomach to eat it anyway.

Dash and a few of his buds had given me a look earlier. By my nervousness and nod they probably guessed at what my choice was. I was also clued in when as I walked into the cafeteria and over half the students looked my way. They tried discreteness. It wasn't discrete.

My face was already burning as I headed to the table, trying, for everything right to act normal and not loose my pants. Or body parts for that matter.

"Hey guys," I greeted plopping down on the chair next to Tuck and across from Sam.

"Hey," They greeted.

"What's up Danny it seems like you've been avoiding me all day," Sam raised an eyebrow gaining my attention quickly. Her eyes sparked with curiosity and threats.

"Actually Sam I wanted to, uh, talk to you, would ya like to go outside?" I rushed out. Faster you get it out the less chance of going back. The cafeteria was quieter today, although I hoped no one had over heard.

I couldn't look her in the eyes though. I was still watching my footing, concentrating on human.

"Ok?" She got up and headed for the door and I followed, like a dog to the slaughterhouse.

__

Please don't let her kill me, no one may ever find the body. (A/N that could be a double meaning)

We started walking down the sidewalk. I had failed to notice how nice it was outside today. It was a cool fall day. The sun brought out a rosy tint to Sam's cheeks that accented her dark hair.

__

How is it everything leads back to her?

"Now what did you want to talk about?" She asked walking beside me. A light breeze brought her scent closer to me.

"I wanted to ask you uh.." I mumbled off knowing she hadn't heard.

"Ask me what?" She stopped and turned to me.

The inevitable, I have to ask her face-to-face.

A dark blush covered my face as I felt the tingling all over my body.

__

Get it out Fenton, before you completely disappear. But heads up, if you disappear she can't kill you for asking.

We were in a secluded spot. At least if I did just vanish there would be no wondering eyes.

"Ask you if you'd gotothedancewithme," I huffed it out quickly to where it sounded like a long word.

I'd never seen Sam stop so quickly. It frightened me when she leaned closer to peer at me.

__

For a second I thought she might have kissed me.

There went my legs. Or rather a surprising draft. No it was better than just my legs disappearing. They had reappeared, but I lost my pants.

I cringed, but for some heavenly force Sam hadn't noticed. She was still an inch from my face looking at me.

"And this isn't a joke?" She narrowed her eyes a little not backing down. This distance was not making it easier for me.

"N-no," I stuttered.

"Then, I'd love to go," She stepped back and smiled at me. One of the most emotion filled smiles I've seen from her.

I felt my insides flop as I relaxed my tensed muscles.

"You uh, lost your pants," Sam smiled again looking down. Of course heavenly forces don't work their magic very long. I blushed readjusting my pants. Sam started to walk back to the cafeteria.

"Wait, Sam, there's something else." I put out a hand to grab her turned shoulder. It quickly disappeared and I shoved it behind me.

"What is it?" She had a light smile placed on her lips.

"There were a few people who threatened me to ask you to the dance, but I want you to know that even if they didn't I would have still asked you to the dance."

Sam tilted her head a second.

"You are a strange one Danny **Phantom**," Sam laughed more to herself and hurried on back to the cafeteria.

__

Phantom?

I looked down, and actually I was in ghost mode.

__

When did that happen?

I shook my head and transformed back. I would pile this memory away forever remembered. I can't believe Sam said yes.

Then a thought arrived to me.

__

Did she say yes as a friend or more than a friend?

I stood there, dumbfounded. Sure I asked her. But now on what terms were we. I had forgotten to clarify.

__

Oh Danny more trouble you've caused for yourself.

I let out a frustrated sigh and headed back to the cafeteria. At least I didn't have a Dash beating coming for a good two weeks. Hah now all I had to do was figure out the deal with Sam and me before the dance, I've got three days.

Putting on content smile I entered the cafeteria. Rejoining my friend sat the table I noticed Sam had a blush covering her cheeks. But before I could ask she said she had to go and darted out.

"Good job man," Tucker nudged me smiling.

"Heh sort of."

"What do you mean? She said yes."

"I lost my pants and turned ghost in the process, plus I still don't know if it's like a date, or a friends dance thing." I hissed under my breath.

Tuck just started laughing. Rolling my eyes I stood up and headed to class, it was only a few minutes before class. Tuck just continued laughing.

I'd have to devise some horrible torture for the boy.

****

Wow three updates in three days right? Well this is fun to write, and I write every morning because there's nothing else to do. I hope ya don't mind ;; Hmm how much trouble could Danny get into in three days? whistles innocently Let me know what ya think!

-Dragonslayer527


	4. Dress to Drool For

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own the tape that I taped Danny Phantom on! [Evil laugh]

__

Italics are thoughts****

Dress to Drool For

Sam's p.o.v.

"I wanted to ask you uh.." Danny mumbled off by himself. I couldn't hear him.

"Ask what?" I turned to face him. He had a cute blush across his cheeks. Did this mean what I thought it did?

__

Ooh please, please.

"Ask you if you'd gotothedancewithme," he chocked out. My mind just froze. As much as I'd actually wished him to ask me, and planned it out a million times, this still shook me. It was nothing like in my head.

I tried not to seem too eager. We wouldn't want Danny getting too much of an idea on how I like him.

__

Only like him?

Shut up mind.

I leaned closer to him. Breathing gently onto his face. I could have kissed him.

__

Do it.

Mind urging I just stayed there, slightly paralyzed. His deep blue eyes looking at me nervously. I finally collected myself. I pulled the short choppy breaths out of me and tried to put on like I was in control.

"And this isn't a joke?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes, challenging him to lie. Poor Danny, he looked so scared.

__

Kiss him.

Shut up mind, I shall not, I have control.

"N-no," he stuttered. That was good enough for me.

"Then, I'd love to go," I smiled happily at him and pulled back from him. I'm sure he noticed this was a completely real smile. Inside I was more or less running around crazily at being Danny's date to the dance.

After that it was light conversation. Including his loss of pants and him turning into a ghost. He also warned me he would have asked me out even if he wasn't threatened.

__

What does that mean?

Why would he be loosing control of his ghost powers? I know he was nervous and everything, but he did drop his pants. I laughed to myself. At least he had good taste in boxers.

I smiled heading back to the cafeteria. This spirit couldn't be crushed.

Although I still had a question, did he ask me as a friend, like the last dance. Was it a pity friend thing?

__

Or something more, you know it is.

Shut up mind, I'm not going to get my hopes up if it isn't.

There was still three days to figure it out though. I plopped down at the table diagonal to Tucker. My face was probably still flushed, I was too happy to care.

"Don't we look cheery," Tuck hinted.

"I said yes," I stated, as if he didn't know.

"So when should we be expecting children?"

I dropped the fork I had just picked up, my face flushing red.

"It's only a date, and I don't even know if it's a friends date or not."

"I see, would you like it as a date?"

"Like you didn't know that," I tried to keep a straight face. A smile would show I was a little too eager.

"Did ya kiss him then?" Tuck was relentless. I sighed getting a mental picture of a few minutes ago. My face heated.

"Yo Sam, stop dreaming about Danny," Tuck was waving his hand in front of my face. Snapping out of it I spotted Danny coming. Quickly to hide my blush I jumped and escaped from the cafeteria, I'd been doing that a lot lately.

I wasn't successful in getting far away from the topic however. Once outside Dash came strolling nearer.

"I heard you and your little pet are finally going to the dance," Dash leaned against the wall near us giving off a cool air.

"What's it to you?" I raised an eyebrow glaring at the blonde jock.

"Nothin, but it could lead to something interesting." A smiled played on his face, he couldn't, could he?

__

Is he...**plotting?!**

Did Dash even had enough brain cells to think? I rolled my eyes.

"Yes whatever, bye." I passed by him to my classes. I made a mental not to get a dress after school. Something even more beautiful than my last one.

__

One that will really make him look.

Shut up mind.

I had taken a limo to one of the most expensive clothing stores around. My mother had offered that she'd seen something I'd like here. It was a surprise, considering she hated how I dressed.

I only seen Danny and Tuck the last period that day. Danny looked more composed and Tucker seemed to be grinning like he knew something. Something important. Danny had shyly informed me he was buying our tickets and would pick me up Friday at seven for the dance.

I gazed along the racks. Most of the colors were too peppy. Nothing I would ever be paid to wear. Not that I even needed money.

Finally when hope was about lost I spotted it.

It was the most elegant dress I had ever seen, probably the one my mother was talking about. I rushed over, boots clunking and picked it out of the rack.

It looked 16th Century Victorian almost. The main part was a black corset with purple designs stitched down the sides. It tied with a drawstring in the back. It had thin straps to keep it up and black velvet gloves that ran to my elbows. The bottom was shorter, coming to about my knees. It spoofed out a little and was black with the same purple designs all the way around. I found a pair of classy boot, the kind that were almost flat footed, most easy to walk in.

I tried it on and turned to look in the mirror.

__

Defiantly something for him to drool over.

How many times must I say it, SHUT UP MIND.

But I have to admit it looked perfect on me. With my hair up and a few pieces of jewelry it'd be awesome. It fit all my curves and accented my pale skin. Being most pleased I went to pay for it.

Easily getting by with my parents credit care I headed home. Maybe I needed a second opinion?

I tossed the bags onto my bed and grabbed the phone. I punched in Tuckers number. After all, if there was anyone for an honest opinion, it was him.

"Hey tuck," I addressed when he had picked up the phone.

"Yo, Sam, how's it goin?"

"Good, uh I just got my dress and I want you to come over and tell me what you think of it."

"You mean tell you if Danny will be drooling?"

****

"Tuck!"

"Hahahaha, ok I'll be right over." I hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom to change.

__

You know he's right.

Hah, ok I admit it! Now shut up!

I had just pulled on my stockings when I heard the bell. Finishing my hair and pulling on my boots Tuck had been shown into my room.

"Sam?"

"Yea just a sec," I attached a necklace and ruby clip into my hair.

"Alright now Tuck, I want your brutally honest opinion."

"Ok, get out here already."

I opened the bathroom door and walked into my bedroom. In Tuck's view.

"Wow," Tuck's jaw had dropped and he stood there like a shocked drooling puppy.

"Tucker?" I asked waving my arms around.

"Oh, yea, sorry, but Sam you look great!" Tuck took a step back, coming out of his zombie stage.

"You sure?" I spun around.

"Defiantly, your going to make Danny pass out." Tuck smiled as I laughed.

"Good then,"

"I think you two would make a good couple," by this time I was walking back into the bathroom. I almost tripped over his words.

"Excuse me?" I didn't turn around. I was blushing.

"Ah nothing," Tuck said absentmindedly.

"I'll deal with you when I get out of these heels," I threatened closing the bathroom door.

Although when I was dressed normally again Tuck was no where to be found. Figures.

__

At least you know Tuck likes it. That means Danny will too.

I sure hope so.

Smiling contently I laid back on my bed. I had one of those feelings about tomorrow. Even though tomorrow was only Wednesday I had a feeling something was going to happen.

Something.

__

Danny...

That was the last though I caught before falling into a blissful sleep about my obsession.

****

Yea it was a little shorter. I keep getting stuck on the Sam parts. She's a challenge with her composure, and feelings for Danny. Dash has something planned XD didn't think we'd ever see that. I hope the dress was descriptive enough, if not you'll get a better picture when Danny sees it. Let me know what you think!

-Dragonslayer527


	5. Closet Case

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own the tape that I taped Danny Phantom on! [Evil laugh]

__

Italics are thoughts****

Closet Case

Danny's p.o.v.

The sunlight woke me from blissful sleep. I stretched recalling the time blinking beside my bad. It felt like it was going to be a good day already. I usually never woke up early enough to look decent for school.

__

You only want to look nice for her.

__

Yea, there's nothing wrong with that.

I smiled to myself heading to the shower. Today was going to be good. I was almost positive.

Since I was up early I decided to skip the bus and walk to school. In the kitchen I waved and smiled to an unperfected Jazz. She had just woke up.

"Ya look good Danny," She addressed me moving slowly to the coffee pot.

"Thanks sis, ya heard I'm going with Sam right?"

"Yea, it'll be so cute! But don't worry I'm making sure our parents aren't chaperoning."

As if on cue I heard noises that sounded like "ghost" I grabbed my bags to head out. Didn't need another test on their gadgets.

It was only outside I remembered I left my homework in my room. I concentrated on phasing out to fly and get it.

Nothing happened. I tried again. I stayed human.

Groaning I hurried back inside to get it. It could be dangerous if my powers chose not to work at certain times.

__

Course that would make dancing with Sam so much easier. If only I could figure out why they are malfunctioning still. I mean I asked her to the dance.

You know what you have to do.

Since when has there been voices in my head? My conscious maybe?

"Yo Fenton," I cringed. I was a full thirty minutes early for class, I didn't even know Dash was at school this early. I turned around to face the big jock bully. He grinned.

"Ya actually did it," Dash patted me on the back, the force almost put me sprawling to the floor.

"Eh yea," I scratched my head.

"So I can't actually beat you up for two weeks. However I still can shove you in say, closets and lock you in." Dash grabbed my backpack hauling me along.

"No, Dash!" But it was too late. He had already opened the janitors closet. Chucking me in like useless trash he shut the door, I heard a lock snap.

"Now maybe Jazz will date me," I heard Dash voice fade away. How did shoving me in a closet have anything to do with Jazz?

I waited until it seemed quiet. I was about to go ghost and get out when I heard footsteps.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you to him." It was Dash's muffled voice talking to someone.

Bright light flooded the area when the door opened, someone was thrown in and the door shut and locked once more. I could hear the bullies laughter as he walked back to class.

Except I was pinned down. In the shuffle they tripped and landed on top of me.

"Danny?" The voice was soft.

"Sam? What?"

"I dunno I just asked where you were and Dash **kindly** threw me in here."

Silence settled in and I noticed exactly where we were. I was on the ground, Sam laying on top of me her head lay gently on my chest. She was lighter than I thought.

__

No tingling?

"Uh Sam?" I hated to move from this position. I was blushing like mad. But we really should get out of the closet. I looked down to her face. So close. I could see her glittering velvet purple eyes watching me.

"Yea? Oh right," She jumped up offering me a hand. I stood up beside her.

"I'm going ghost!" I concentrated.

Nothing happened.

"Not **again!**" I cursed in my head.

"What? Sam stepped closer to me in the dark. I could feel her arm just next to mine.

__

Take her hand.

For a moment I did grab her hand. Something possessing me. I squeezed it gently and let go.

"My powers aren't working."

"What? Why not?!" Sam crossed her arms sternly looking at me.

"I don't know, I've noticed that recently they've stopped working sometimes."

"So we're **stuck** in here?!"

"Looks like it," I sat down on the tiled floor. "You don't have to look so mad about being trapped in a closet with me." I added glumly.

"Oh no, it's not that. I'm just mad at Dash." She sat beside me, she pressed her skirt down so she could sit. It wasn't working too well.

__

Maybe this is part of his plot?

"Danny?" Sam's voice was shy. Not at all like her.

"Yea?" I gulped feeling red for no reason.

"I can't sit without my skirt ridding up, so can I sit in your lap?"

__

Don't think about the skirt Danny.

It would be too late. That image of Sam tugging at her short skirt asking to sit in my lap would forever be in memory.

"Uh sure," I mumbled as she plopped down. She was so close now, too close.

I'd be invisible by now if I had ghost powers. I wished I could just wrap my arms around her waist. Pull her up against my chest. Feel her warmth in my arms.

Instead, the gods granted me grace, Sam leaned back. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks, this is much more comfortable."

"No problem," I was still trying to get a whole of my emotions. It wasn't working.

How often do you get this chance anyway?! I reached a hand and started moving it through her black locks. Her hair smelled nicely of lavender. It calmed me, putting me in some kind of resting hypnotic condition.

Sam, surprisingly bold, grabbed my other hand and rested it with hers on her stomach. Still no tingling.

And now I was glad. I wished I never turned ghost and no one ever came to open the closet. Just sitting in the dark with a beautiful Sam in my arms. I sighed. Now all I needed to do was tell her.

__

What if she doesn't like you? You shouldn't spoil the moment.

"Sam, how long do you think we'll be in here?" I stroked her hair gently, feeling it glide through my fingers like dark silk.

"Who knows, it is Dash after all." Her voice was a little bitter, but not even close to what it had been before. "And out of all the people to be trapped in a closet with, I'm glad it was you," I could see a small smile prying at her lips. She let out a sigh as her muscles relaxed in my arms.

"I'm glad it was you as well Sam," I moved my hand from her hair to her shoulder squeezing gently.

And we just stayed like that. Both of us were ignoring the situation outside while inside it's all I could think about. But how could I not?

I had already decided just to enjoy this, not to push by confessing. At least not yet. Slowly I began getting drowsy, it was her smell. That lavender was pacifying me into sleep. No tingle had returned, still all human.

Sam had also relaxed close to sleep. I was leaning against the wall now so we didn't fall backwards. There wasn't much to do. Her hair lay on my shoulder her eyes closed. Her breath was light and feathery tickling my neck gently.

I had taken the time to just watch her. Her eyes were closed so she would notice, no harm done. Her pale skin brought out the pink in her lips, they looked soft. So very alluring.

I reached my hand out. Just wishing to touch her lips, just a little touch. No one would know. My finger gently touched her bottom lip.

I licked my lips.

Of course Sam's eyes flew open.

__

Damn Danny, you could resist could you?

"Danny?" I withdrew my hand blushing like mad. She looked lost, like between reality and a dream.

"I, uh, I-"

I was cut off my a clunking noise. My hands started to tingle.

__

Great, just great.

The closet door was rattling. Someone was opening it. Sadly we were free. Sam hopped up, helping me up with a smile.

There was something different about her. She seemed to almost glow, unlike her normal gloomy self.

"Tucker our savoir!" Sam was all dramatic as my best friend entered the closet.

"Man why didn't you two just phase out of here?"

"Power shortage," I raised my hand in a guilty gesture.

"So it's been just the two of you stuck in this closet for, what, two hours?"

"Two hours?!"

Both me and Sam were alarmed. We didn't realize it'd been that long.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's just get to class guys," I headed off, by now it was third period. Lunch was soon. The other two trailed behind me, discussing something. I was day dreaming too much to care.

__

You should thank Dash.

I smiled to myself entering the class giving some late excuse to the teacher. Maybe I would.

And to think, there was still two days until I got to dance with Sam. I wondered if she would be wearing the same dress.

My hand phased out.

__

Oh sure, now I have my powers back.

Stupid Phantom, what are you playing at?

Instead I glanced at the board and started copying notes. Anything to keep myself from disappearing. I could think about everything when I was home. Maybe Jazz could shed some light. Somehow I felt she had something to do with this.

****

Ta da! Muchyness ahoy! XD This was fun to write. I hope you guys like it. I'm am so happy/scared I got so many threatening reviews!

And now the bad news, I'm going on vacation! So it's the last updated until the 14th when I get back. hides from angry mob of reviewers Tell me what ya think, your reviews keep me writing!

-Dragonslayer527


	6. Thinking Away

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own the thoughts in my head! Or a least I think? -ponders-

__

Italics are thoughts****

****

Sam p.o.v.

I pinched myself. This can't actually be reality. I must be dreaming, or day dreaming. Yet it hurt.

__

Not dreaming!

Here I was, in a dark closet, on Danny's lap. If that was not good enough something had possessed me to lean back and pull him arm around me. If I wasn't so horribly nervous or hyper I would have been put to sleep by this comfortable warmth.

We had already tried to get out. Danny's powers had stopped working. I silently thanked whatever force had caused it. The only thing I did was ask Dash where Danny was.

Dragged down the hall he threw me into closet, mumblings something about Jazz.

__

I wonder what she has to do with this.

I could feel Danny's hands sifting through my hair. We had stopped talking a while back. I closed my eyes. The warmth from his body made me sleepy still, and safe.

I was still aware of every part of where my body met with his. It was overwhelming. My breathing slowed as I felt everything blending together. If I did dream now, it would be a wonderful one.

__

I was watching Danny, he had his eyes on my lips. He licked his lips hungrily. I giggles when he moved his hand towards me. Except when he touched my lips, it felt real. His skin was warm and his fingers were soft. I gasped.

Opening my eyes I saw Danny quickly pull his hand back. He was stuttering about something. I couldn't pay attention, I was still trying to sort out dream from reality.

No sooner did I think I got everything straight as the door opened.

I greeted him sarcastically as normal as we explained our situation. Somehow we had spent two hours in that closet. Longer than I thought. Of course who knew how long I was sleeping.

We were stepping out of the closet. Danny sped ahead leaving me and Tucker. I was still thinking, about those last moments.

__

Why did he touch my lips? Am I just imagining things?

"What's on your mind?" Tuck asked, noticing my lack of attention.

"A lot," I felt more trusting of Tuck. He was beginning to feel more and more like a trustworthy brother to me.

"So care to share what happened in the closet?" My boots clunked into the empty hallway. Danny had gone to his class. I invited Tuck to come to my art class. Then maybe we could get to talking this all out.

"Man Sam you've been pretty open with me," Tuck addressed up front.

"Well there's no one else I can talk this out with, besides you've been good with keeping things to yourself recently."

"Hah thanks," the boy answered sitting down. We were in the back. It was just a free day. "Now tell me what went on."

"I'm not telling you every detail," I gave him a dead look.

"Ok, ok **generally** what happened?" he turned his chair to face me.

From there I just explained everything. How we got there, how Danny's powers didn't work. I added a brief notice of how we were seated, other than that I left out the dream part and the simple gestures between us.

"That's the tame version eh?" Tuck had a sly smile on.

"Defiantly," I blushed trying to cover the smile with my usual grim expression.

"So you think Dash is up to something?"

"Yea, maybe not him alone though. See he's been seeming smart recently. I think Jazz may be in on something."

"Probably, I doubt Dash could 'plot' all on his own."

I laughed, it was true.

"Two days till the dance, ya nervous?" Tuck asked out of no where. Our previous conversation had died.

"Yea, I'm still worried that this may just be a friend thing."

"Sam?" Tuck grabbed my chin gently and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"What?"

"You are **really** oblivious sometimes you know?"

"Am not," I huffed crossing my arms and sitting back in my chair out of his reach.

"So why don't you make a move on Danny?"

"Excuse me?" I gave him a look as if he had grown two heads.

"You really like him, so tell him." Tuck smiled knowingly.

__

You know you want to, it would be easy.

"I can't. I don't want to spoil any chance I have by scaring him."

"If you were really in that closet with him like that, there's slim chance you'll scare him away."

"I don't know," I hung my head. My black hair hid my face.

__

It would be so easy.

"You have two day left,"

"Yea I know," I blushed

-------------------

"Dash!" I yelled after the blond boy. You could see him a mile away towering over everyone, even in this crowd. I pushed through everyone that was rushing to get home.

He turned his head and gave me a weird look. But stopped anyway and waited for me to catch up.

"What do **you** want?" He glared at me.

"I want to know what the deal was with throwing me and Danny in the closet earlier." I crossed my arms getting a cross look on my face.

"Look all I did was what I was told."

"Who told you to do that?"

"Jazz, as long as I do what she says she promised to go out with me." Dash smiled triumphantly, completely missing the point that he was being used.

__

So I get it now. Stupid Sam. And I actually thought Dash was smart.

I laughed hollowly to myself as Dash left.

I decided to skip the bus and walk home.

Still what exactly was Jazz all about?

__

Is she trying some of her theories on us? Maybe I should talk to her.

But what if she stopped?

Maybe I'll just leave it alone.

I smiled to myself watching clouds roll by. Two days. If I was lucky enough they were going to be interesting. Jazz was a smart girl after all.

Still was she trying to make me and Danny more uncomfortable around each other? Messing with teenagers hormones?

I dragged a hand through my raven locks. All this going on.

****

---------------------------------------------

I feel so loved! Back from vacation! Thankies all! So updates every day. I do like my spleen ya know! XD Cuttin in close but I did get it in the 14th! I know its short, forgive me but it's something, I promise tomorrow you get an extra long chapter ok!

-Dragonslayer527


	7. Closing the Space

****

Disclaimer: Survey says I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the thoughts in my head!

__

Italics are thoughts****

****

Closing the Space

Danny's p.o.v.

It was a Thursday morning. I wasn't as lucky as I was yesterday. The clock told me I was late. And I was having such a nice dream.

__

About Sam, we all know.

We?

Great now there's voices in my head.

All I had to do was survive today and tomorrow, the dance was tomorrow night. I still had the tux from the last dance, so I was ok. Rushing around I grabbed my undone homework and threw on some clothes.

"Jazz?" I yelled rushing into the bathroom.

"Yea?" Her answer came from the kitchen.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Yea, hurry up I'll drive ya."

I brushed my teeth quickly and ran a brush over my hair.

__

Good enough.

I ran downstairs catching the toast Jazz threw to me while we headed for the car.

"Thanks Jazz," I answered when I finished off my semi-breakfast.

"No problem. But Danny, where were you yesterday?"

"Uh what do you mean?" I blushed shifting my hand to the other side. It was invisible. Wouldn't you know my powers work when I don't want them to and don't when I do.

"I was looking for you all morning."

"Oh I uhh,"

"You what?" Jazz looked at me. We were at a stop light. I could have sworn I saw a smile before her concerned look returned.

"Was stuck in a closet."

"All alone?"

"No, but I'm not talking about it."

"I see." Jazz turned back to her driving.

__

This about...Dash

My hand reappeared thankfully just as we pulled up in front of Casper High.

"Alright see ya," I rushed off before she could come up with any more questions. Plus the bell had already rung.

-------------------

"Mr. Fenton, why are you late **again?**" The teacher addressed me angrily as I entered my homeroom.

"Over slept," I offered a weak smile taking a seat in front of Sam and beside Tuck.

"Right then. class today we will be going outside."

There was a cheer. This was history after all, complete bore.

"So gather a notebook and pencil and go out to the forest line, you all will be partnered off to find anything historical in the forest. Don't worry about getting lost, it's a circle patch of trees so in any direction walking 15 minutes you can get out. The more you can tell me about things you find the more extra credit you will get. Pair off and get out there."

The teacher walked out and immediate chatter erupted. I stood up to ask one of my friends to partner. Tuck was gone.

"Hey Danny!" Tuck waved at us from across the room, he already had a partner.

"I guess your stuck with me," Sam poked me on the arm.

"Yea," I smiled following her retreating form out the classroom door.

__

How is it all of a sudden I'm always alone with her?

I followed behind her all the way out. I could help watching her. She was perfectly poised. All of her movements were perfect.

__

Stop thinking that way. Geeze I can't even think about her like any **normal** guy could.

It's stupid, and annoying, I mean why do my powers have to act-

Sam had stopped walking, in my thinking I had missed that. I had stumbled into her sending us both to the ground. I noticed I had shut my eyes.

Opening my eyes I found myself staring into amethyst eyes. Not only that but the site was enough to make me 'go ghost' for life.

Somehow I was on top of Sam looking directly down at her. Faster than lightning I shot up and looked around.

I was in graced presence, there was no one around. By the look of it everyone had already started the little hunt.

I held out my hand to Sam, who was still laying in the grass. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a little wet from the grass few.

"Sorry, I uh wasn't lookin where I was going." I gave a shy smile unable to hide the blush on my cheeks. Although I was more concerned with if any of my parts were missing.

"Look it's ok, now lets get this little mission done." She clogged off into the thicket after brushing off grass. I had tallied that nothing was missing.

With that I headed after her.

__

You'd follow that girl anywhere.

Ignoring my taunting mind I quietly followed Sam for about five minutes.

"Do you know what we are looking for?" Sam stopped turning around to face me. We were in the middle of a small treeless space. Ferns lined the way and there were a few purple flowers of unknown species.

"Somethin old?"

Sam let out a sigh and sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm just tired," She leaned on me breathing lightly.

"How much sleep did you get?"

"A few hours,"

"Aww Sam you should have stayed at home."

"But I wanted to see you," Her voice had dropped to a soft mumble.

"Why?" I asked. There was no answer.

I felt her weight lean more on me.

Now this was great. In the middle of the forest, with a sleeping Sam. I didn't want to wake her. So I jut sat, watching our surroundings.

There was probably a good twenty minutes until we had to head back.

__

I wonder why she only got a few hours sleep. I mean that's not like Sam. She should have stayed home. Poor girl.

But I wanted to see you...

Those words won't get out of my head. What did she mean? It makes me hope a little more.

Sam shifted a little her head lightly is laid on my shoulder.

I lightly ran a hand threw her hair feeling brave. It was still wet to it detangled easily. After a few minutes my hand smoothed down her back before I used it to prop myself up.

Sam's dead weight was getting heavy. I had a few choices.

A. Wake her up.

B. Carry her sleeping out of here.

C. Stay like this.

I was lucky enough up until now no to phase out. How long that lasted I didn't know. I chose B. We needed to get back to class after all.

Adjusting I pulled her into my arms and steadily stood up. Surprisingly she was fairly light. Smiling I decided to head back the way we came.

I couldn't help noticing while I was going back every time sunlight fought through the trees and landed on her. It bathed her in an heavenly glow. It was kind of strange. I found myself watching less where I was going and more of her sleeping figure in my arms.

__

I really should tell her how I feel.

Then do it.

"Sam," I began to speak out loud. She was sleeping after all. "I don't know how or why this has all come about. I thought I knew. But then everything started happening. Whenever I'm around you or think about you my powers go whack. I have never felt this happy. Like around you I am always happy. I don't know. Tuck says I have it bad for you. If that's true, and the way I feel about you is true, well, hah I've felt this way for so long."

I stopped walking. There was one last part. Something I had to admit to myself.

"Sam, someday I'll tell this to you, when your awake. But I think, I think I love you."

I looked down at her again. She still looked serene.

------------------------------

"Wait, so what happened?" Sam looked at me unbelieving. We were at lunch. I was trying to explain how we had gotten back.

"I carried you back, because you were sleeping."

"Why didn't you just wake me? It would have been less work."

"I think it's cute," Tuck piped in.

"Huh?" Sam and I both shot Tuck weird glances.

"Nothin,"

"Hey by the way, why did you ditch us?"

"I had deals to keep to jus like Danny," Tuck shot me a sly smile.

"Danny?" Sam looked at me.

"Tucker!" I tried to grab the boy, but he was already dashing from the cafeteria.

"Uh it's nothin," I stood up back away with my hands up in defense.

"Danny," Sam had an evil look as she stood up to come after me.

I took that as a cue to run. I dashed out of the cafeteria. I could hear her boots behind me. I kept turning and taking corners.

Left, right, right, left.

I guess I wasn't paying attention. In no time I was cornered. We were in the back of the school. There was so where else to run, Sam was standing in the only exit.

"Cornered, now spill. Everyone's keepin too many secrets." She closed the distance. Five feet from me.

I swallowed and tried to phase.

Phantom was out of reach.

"No Sam," I smiled.

She stepped closer. Two feet.

One foot...

"Uhhh Sam..."

****

---------------------------------------------

Is everyone happy? Ohhh evil cliffy! Hope this was enough. Poor Danny. Uh comment!

-Dragonslayer527


	8. Just Out of Reach

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny! -sobs- I don't own Sam, Tucker, Jazz, or Dash neither. Boo hoo!

__

Italics are thoughts, and flashbacks.

****

Just Out of Reach

Sam's p.o.v.

I was only a foot away. If I took that last step something was going to happen. I was curious. After what went on this morning something had to be done.

Flashback

"Aww Sam you should have stayed at home." Came Danny's concerned voice.

"But I wanted to see you," I droned loosing consciousness. It was a nice feeling. But I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to be awake around Danny.

I tried waking up, all I got was a little movement. I could feel body heat from probably Danny. My mind was fuzzy as I tried to stay somewhat awake.

I felt myself being picked up and carried. I could feel the sharp sunlight bathe me once in a while. I wanted to open my eyes and look at Danny.

I was failing as more sleep began to take me. I heard someone start talking.

"Sam," I tried to figure out who it was.

"I don't know how or why this has all come about. I thought I knew..."

I kept catching pieces of what was being said. I still couldn't place who it was. Only that they were important.

"Sam, someday I'll tell this to you..."

That was the last I heard.

Flashback

Now I had a perfect excuse. If I took that last step I'd be standing too close to Danny. To close to resist. But would I even want to resist?

__

Do it.

Shut up mind.

"Uhhh Sam..." Came Danny's voice. He looked nervous.

"What, are you going to tell me?"

"This can't all be about what Tuck said." He made a small smile pushing some of his hair away from his eyes.

"Your right, I want to know **everything,"** I put on a stern look. Poor Danny, he looked so trapped.

He swallowed hard, "E-everything?"

I narrowed my eyes.

__

Step forward now.

I stepped forward. There. It was done. I was mere inches from Danny's face. I stared him in the eyes.

"Sam I-"

And that was the last I heard from him. He had slid into the wall behind him.

I have an indignant roar. I was so close to hearing what was going on.

__

Sam I-

Sam what?!?

Now it was going to drive me more crazy then before. Curse his Phantom self! It was no use going after him now, he's probably running away now. I was just so, so close. How unfair. Finally I had the guts and it didn't get me anywhere.

I blushed. I sure hope I didn't scare Danny too much. But somehow I didn't think so.

"Sam?" I heard Tuck shout my name.

Smiling I dragged myself out of the alley.

"What happened?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I trapped him and was about to get somethin out of him when he phased through the wall."

I growled again at the fresh memory.

"Did he say anything?"

"All I got was, Sam I-"

"Man you two are difficult."

"What?" I looked up at Tuck.

"Uh I didn't just say that out loud."

"You sure did, now explain."

"Nope,"

"Don't make me chase you." I challenged.

"You wouldn't chase me," Tucker mocked.

"And why is that?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because there's lover boy," Tuck pointed behind me.

I spun around. Sure enough Danny's fleeting figure was in the distance.

"**Tuck!"** I turned around, he was gone.

How does this work? Tuck says to tell Danny how I feel. I have one day left now. How is it whenever there's a chance of telling him something messes up? I have to secure this dance thing.

I am not going to another dance being thought of as a friend. Not knowing what he really thinks of me. I'm not going to last for second best anymore.

-----------------

"Hey Sam." I heard someone call me as I was exiting Casper High. I turned to find Jazz.

"Hey,"

"Oh I just wanted to say Tuck told me about your dress, it's perfect. I can't wait for the dance it should be great!"

"You talk to Tucker?"

"Oh I um, got to go, byes!" And she was gone. Run off for her car.

Tuck...Jazz...Dash!? Was there anyone _not_ in on it? This was madness. How was it they all knew I liked Danny? Were they trying to get us together?

Too many questions. I shook it off. I clomped up the bus stairs. I was hoping to see Danny, no such luck.

The ride home I thought about the days events. Each day was better than the last. In an aggravating can't get what you want kind of way.

__

I mean he's right there, and yet so unattainable. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him.

At my stop I grabbed my stuff and headed up to my house. It was quiet as usual. The one sounds were of my boots hitting as I made it up the stairs. I clicked on the stereo as I entered my room.

Silence bugged me. Music was better. Plus it helped me think.

I spotted my dress across the room. Only one day. Hell this was going to be good. No matter what.

I got out my homework. It was impossible. How was I going to study? I still wonder.

I saw the phone. It was close. I would call Danny. But I would probably mess up and say something stupid. This needed to be resolved in person.

I needed to see him when I kiss him...

See him when...

__

Say it.

But, how do I know?

What do you feel?

He's always been there for you. More caring. Deeper than a friend. You told him everything. You both moved closer to each other than friends would...

Say it.

"It's true... I can run from it, but that doesn't change it." I was whispering to myself.

"I'm in love with my best friend..."

****

---------------------------------------------

Woo! The phasing through at the last minute was an idea from a reviewer. XD and now Tuck is in on 'it'. What do you all think? Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, your the best!

-Dragonslayer527


	9. A Last Chance

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Oh wait, I own Sam's dress design! Boo ya! And the plot! But Danny Phantom is all Butch Hartman!

__

Italics are thoughts.

****

A Last Chance

Danny's p.o.v.

I woke up. Surely this had to be a better day. It was the day of the dance after all. Yesterday was a complete waste. Tuck said I needed to tell her. Cornered I almost had.

I got out Sam I-

Then what? Oh it was just perfect I sank through the wall. So now today. Somehow I have to restack my courage and tell her. I had a perfect time to tell her. But Danny Phantom got in the way.

__

Why must I be so cursed?

But it was time to get this over with. Something had to be done **today.**

My clothes for tonight had been set out, along with the tickets. All I had to do was tell her, today.

I looked in the mirror quickly checking my appearance. It was ok.

"So Danny today's the big day." Jazz appeared behind me in the mirror.

"Heh, yea."

"Have you told Sam?"

"You know?" I turned around to face my big sis. What** didn't **she know?

"Uh yea, have you?"

"No, I've gotten all these chances and every time somethin messes up."

"You serious?"

"Yea, but I will today. Before the dance."

"Good luck," With that Jazz gave me a knowing smile and walked away.

__

She knows a lot more than she's letting on.

There wasn't really time to think about that, I had a bus to catch. If I was lucky enough I could tell Sam I needed to talk to her at lunch.

This time no mess ups.

I went outside to meet the bus, right on time. Moving halfway back I took our normal seats impatiently waiting for Sam's stop.

I felt sickly and way too nervous.

__

Your only asking to talk to her later. No biggy right?

Just act normal.

Yea, ask a halfa to be normal. That wasn't happening.

__

Just act not invisible.

Good enough.

I watched as the bus stopped and Sam climbed up. Same dressings as always. She gave me a smile as she sat down.

I shifted my arm to the other side, it was transparent.

"Hey Sam?"

She turned her head looking straight at me. I tried to ignore the feeling I was getting. Tried to ignore the way she smelled. I felt my leg begin to tingle.

__

Snap out of it Fenton.

"Uh I just wanted to know if I could talk to you at lunch."

"Yea, sure."

That was the extent of our conversation. Both of us were a little uneasy about yesterdays events, or at least I was. She had to have taken that phase out as a sign.

The bus ride, and much of the morning we didn't talk, beside to ask each other about homework or classes.

In the halls between classes is where I got most of my social interaction. Dash had already come up and congradulated me, apparently Jazz was going to the dance with him.

Tuck had found me next. Currently he was lecturing me. Since when had he cared so much about me getting with Sam?

"...you know it's really simple, all you have to do is say it. Can you say it?"

"Yes Tuck, I have 'come to terms'," I made air quotes. "I'm going to talk to her at lunch."

"At lunch?" Tuck made a disgusted face.

"What?"

"I think you need a little more privacy."

"Uh since when?"

"Since now, don't argue. Let's see, yes I've got it." Tuck had a planning face on.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh did I say that out loud? It's nothin dude,"

"Tuck," I met his stare in a warning tone.

"I've got to go fix something, I'll catch ya later Danny," and before I could catch him, the boy had rounded the hall corner.

__

What is wrong with the world?

I headed to my last class before lunch. I wish I wasn't a C student and could put all this together.

--------------

I was headed for the cafeteria. It was time to get this done. Entering the door I looked around.

No sign of Sam, only a Tuck waving me over. Confused I headed over.

__

I know I told her I needed to talk.

"Hey man,"

"Hey Tuck, where's Sam?"

"Just left."

"What? Why?"

"Told her you didn't need to talk, she went to work on her extra credit in art."

"**Tucker!** I need to talk to her."

"No, I am not letting you tell your feelings to her in a cafeteria, or school for that matter."

"But you said-"

"Yea I said to tell her, and you will." Tuck gave me a smug look.

"This was my last chance, the dance is _tonight._"

"Yea, and you will tell her tonight."

"When?"

"Believe me you will know when."

"Tuck, this is getting annoying fast. No one is telling me anything."

"Hah," Tuck patted me on the back. "Don't worry it will all make sense eventually. Now eat up you may not have the nerves to later,"

"True," I slipped my hand under the table. It had vanished. With my other I dug into the door. I didn't feel nervous anymore. Only worried. Tucker said I would know when to tell her.

Somehow that wasn't too reassuring. I finished off the ham sandwich and my milk. Probably the last meal for today.

"Hey Tucker?"

"Yea?"

"Do you know if she's wearing the same dress?" I asked cautiously. Had to make myself not get a mental picture. My powers were working in overtime.

"No, I seen the new one. Now I think of her as a little sister, but I think I was drooling."

I tried not to mentally picture that. I wasn't familiar with the idea of any other guy taking my Sam.

__

My Sam?

Yes.

I laughed nervously.

"I'm sure you'll like it Danny." My best friend reassured me. He got up to leave.

"Tuck,"

He turned back to face me. "Yea?"

"Thanks,"

"I can't take all the credit, but I'll deliver the message."

With that he was gone. More and more he left me to think. Darn him and all this secrecy.

I cleared my plate and headed off to my next class. It was unnerving. The time was going by so fast. Sooner than you know I'd be...

-------------

...here. Hadn't I just said this earlier. I knew that the time was going by too fast. I was standing in front of my mirror. Fully dressed. I had combed my hair, and gotten the tickets.

It was 6 p.m. One hour until this dance. My nerves were jangling. My stomach felt fully sick. But I hadn't had enough food for it to do anything about it.

__

Calm down Danny.

Yet I couldn't. Any minute now I'd have to go get Sam.

"Danny?" Jazz's voice came from the kitchen.

"Coming," I took a last glance in the mirror before heading down.

"Aww you look so handsome!" Jazz gushed hugging me.

"Thanks Jazz,"

"Ready to go?" Jazz jingled the keys.

"Actually I still have something to take care of, so I'd rather walk." I scratched my head giving my sister a sheepish smile.

"I understand, good luck."

"Do you know?"

"Of course, don't worry," With one last assuring smile she pushed me outside. With nothing to stall me I started the walk to Sam's. I didn't know what to expect. It seemed that everyone else did though. That bugged me still.

I tried walking slow. Did you ever realize that makes you get there faster?

Before I knew it I was there. Standing in front of tall oak doors of the Mansion house. I wanted to bring flowers or something. Jazz told me that a female doesn't like to be bought with simple things that degrade themselves and eventually die.

Instead of arguing I just figured Sam wasn't a flower person anyway.

Taking a soothing breath I knocked on the door. A butler opened the door.

"She'll be right down," He assured me, leaving his post at the door and venturing off.

I walked a little inside. There was a master staircase in front of me. I guessed Sam would be coming down.

I adjusted my jacket and ran a hand through my hair.

__

Stay calm, she isn't even here yet.

My thoughts were too soon. I heard a clacking of boots from the top of the stairs.

At the top was my best friend...

****

---------------------------------------------

Don't you all love cliffys? I got 100 reviews! -does a dance- That's why this chapter is extra long! Yea it's lacking any fluff but were getting there. Thanks all my loyal readers!

-Dragonslayer527


	10. Slipping Facade

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you know I don't!! Ya probably don't even read this XD and so now onto the real reason your here...

__

Italics are thoughts.

****

Slipping Facade

Sam's p.o.v.

It was strange. I was so sure that Danny would meet me at lunch. On the bus this morning it had seemed so important. Maybe it had something to do with yesterday. I swallowed hard. Although I don't remember much I can't help but enjoy a visualized memory of Danny carrying me.

__

Shut up head.

But here was Tucker explaining how Danny couldn't meet me.

"Yea he said somethin came up and he was busy this lunch, so you can go back to your art project." Tuck smiled, he didn't look too sincere. But figuring what he's done for me I let it slide.

"Um ok you sure?" I was hoping I'd get to talk to Danny. I needed to tell him.

"Yea, now get outta here," Tuck encouraged, still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Something wasn't right. But I pushed it out of mind. That art project would bring up my grade. I had been slacking. I headed out the cafeteria doors toward the art studio.

"I thought you were busy," My art teacher directed his attention on me when I entered.

"Men," I threw out, it was an answer to almost ever question. He gave me a smile and told me to use what I needed to finish. I went to the shelves and pulled out my collage. It was a huge poster board. I had been working for almost two weeks on it. Each day I did a different section. You could tell it was divided. Depending on the mood I was in was how it looked.

Parts were almost black, others had a deep blood red. Some were a confusion of thoughts and some parts reminded me of people. Yet today I sat thinking.

What was my mood?

A few magazines were stacked in front of me. I pushed through one looking for anything appealing to me.

After a few minutes I pulled out a picture of a closet. Not thinking I continued through. Every now and then pulling out pictures that meant something. I was working too fast for my mind to register each image.

Finally gathering enough I spread the pile in front of me. I almost choked.

I had a picture of a forest, a picture of a closet, one of a cartoon ghost, a few lyrics from songs, a picture of tickets, a black dress, and right in the middle was a quote.

I pulled it closer to read the small printed writing.

__

"Time will tell you when to speak."

What is this all an omen?

My subconscious mind is working to hard.

I pasted the pictures on, trying hard to ignore what they all had in common.

__

Time will tell...

Shut up head!

Folding up the posted I replaced it. Moving out of the classroom I headed to my last classes. After this I had to go home and get ready. Eating was out of the question, my nerves and subconscious apparently were already raddled.

-------------------

I paced the floor. I was home. My clock red 5 from the table beside me. Only another hour or so before Danny came.

I paced some more in front of my dress. It hung there. Waiting and daring me to put it on. I was afraid. I had to tell him, in time.

I picked up the phone. Reassurance was needed. Dialing Tucker's number I tapped my boot waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Cam his voice from the other end.

"I can't do this." I got straight to the point.

"Sam, take a deep breath." I breathed in and out slowly.

"Ok."

"Now, of course you can, don't try and tell me you haven't been waiting forever for this."

I laughed a little, it sounded choked.

"All you have to do is hold yourself together for the next few hours. Believe me in the end it will all be worth it."

"How do you know?" I was catching that feeling again. The one telling me he knew something.

"There are some things that can never be transparent," He seemed to have a smile in his voice. Before I could ask he had hung up.

Surprisingly I felt better. More confident maybe. I mean all I had to do was get through the next few hours. Right?

I would be just like the last dance.

__

Right?

You know it won't be, your going with Danny.

Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!

I pulled at the dress finally deciding I was doing this.

__

Time to make him drool.

I growled at the way my thoughts went. Grabbing the dress and my boots I headed to the bathroom. Opening the door I found the most unpleasing sight. After a ghost free week too.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

I growled grinding my boot into the carpeted floor.

"Why are you here?" I asked as kind as I could still grinding my boot.

"I am here to take control of all your cylindrical containers!

"Don't bother me,"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" He floated across the room almost to where he was sitting on my bed.

I turned around. No ghost, however as simple was going to mess up this dance.

"Listen carefully," I warned crossing my arms and giving off an evil aura. "You warn any ghost that dares get close, if they show themselves today, I will personally hurt them."

"Uh, FEAR ME!" And with that the ghost dematerialized. Smiling I headed toward the bathroom.

__

A little touchy are we?

Ignoring my thoughts I pulled on the corset. It fit the same, perfect. I gently tied the back using the mirror to look. I pulled on the classy boots tying them up as well. Next it was time for my hair.

After a few minutes I had it clipped up, a few random pieces just framing my face. I grabbed the necklace from the counter, it was a deep purple amethyst and hung just below my neck. I pulled on the black gloves, they fit nicely and were smooth silky fabric.

I finished with a little purple eye shadow, not much, I was never big on makeup.

I glanced at the clock. It said 5:53.

Smiling I stood back to get a full view in the mirror. I hardly looked like the outcast Sam. I was kind of awestruck a moment looking at myself. Somehow still dressed this way I was Sam.

The same Sam who loved her best friend. The same Sam who was going to this dance. The same Sam that was ready to tell her best friend.

__

And kiss him.

Yes, now shut up.

I kind up understood that. Whether not he liked me that way I would kiss him. Get something out of all this trouble.

I left the bathroom back into my bedroom. Pacing again I watched the time.

Near 6:30 the door bell rang.

"Here, we go, keep it together Sam," I tried calming my innermost turmoil. No luck.

I stepped out of the room. As soon as I stepped onto that staircase there was no going back. Smiling I stepped onto the top step and looked out.

There was Danny. Dressed in his tux with his hair somewhat tamed.

__

Time will tell...

This was the time. I watched him as I gracefully made my way down the stairs. He looked stuck. Like he couldn't stop staring.

Maybe it was bothering me because I enjoyed it. I blushed a little. Taking the last step I made my way closer to him. He had a cute lost smile on his face.

"Hey," I greeted. I waited. Nothing happened. Danny looked like he had zoned out. Like those times he saw Paulina, except this looked like a more severe case.

__

Maybe he...

Shut up already!

"Oh um, Sam you look beautiful." Time seemed to finally catch up to Danny.

"You don't look bad yourself." I attempted sarcasm. It wasn't working.

"Shall we?" Danny asked holding out his bend arm.

"Of course," I laughed looping my arm with his.

"I thought we could umm, walk there." Danny seemed more nervous as we exited my house.

"Sure, it's so nice out." I added. I was dying for something to converse about. It was a full moon and already dark out. The moon light bathed us while we walked. I was always conscious of my arm in his.

"Besides I wanted to talk to you, since umm I didn't get a chance to at lunch."

"Oh ok, but I need to say something first." We both stopped walking. He turned to face me. He looked a little too hopeful. His smile was nervous. For the first time maybe I was considering that he did like me.

****

---------------------------------------------

It has been bugging me I haven't added any ghosts. So the Box Ghost! And now the next ch is Danny seeing Sam's dress! You'll get more a description if you can't picture it. And if I get enough convincing I'll get the confession in there. XD

-Dragonslayer527


	11. Permissible Allure

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it! No one of FF does, but I still own the plot, the thoughts in my head and the tape with DP on it! -evil laugh-

__

Italics are thoughts.

****

Permissible Allure

Danny's p.o.v.

She stood at the top of the stairs. I couldn't stop looking. She looked absolutely beautiful. She smiled at me. I was too stuck to notice. She had a black and purple corset dress on. It went to her knees and black designed boots started just below that. Sam had her hair pulled up and a deep purple necklace that accented her eyes.

__

Stop drooling, Danny.

I didn't want to listen. She had started her descend down the stairs. Her grace was amazing. I paid small attention just no make sure I wasn't turning transparent.

I understood when Tuck said I'd know. I knew when to tell her now.

I wanted to go to her so bad. Her pace towards me was almost in slow motion. I whimpered more in my mind. This was like torture. Torture I couldn't keep my eyes from.

"Hey," I heard a voice. I was still daydreaming. Then I noticed her loveliness was staning right in front of me.

__

Pull yourself together Fenton.

"Oh um, Sam you look beautiful." Her cheeks looked to have flushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Her voice sounded like she tried her old sarcasm.

"Shall we?" I bend my arm out to her, attempting to be a gentlemen. After all she deserved the best today didn't she.

"Of course," She took my arm. It felt right, more right in all the times I had tried to get Paulina's attention. It was ironic how the one I wanted all along was right here.

I smiled in content ness.

"I thought we could umm walk there," I added as we stepped outside. It was a nice night.

"Sure, it's so nice out." I had noticed. It was dark and cool out. A full moon shown down on us. It illuminated Sam. Made her look almost unreal. If her arm wasn't looped in mine I would have thought she wasn't really there.

"Besides I wanted to talk to you, since umm I didn't get a chance to at lunch." Here we go Danny. Deep breath. Her next comment made me stop.

"Oh ok, but I need to say something first." Wondering we stopped walking. I turned to face her.

__

Maybe...

I was smiling. Sam was close. Too close. She was intoxicating me. I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her a little closer. My heart was racing.

"Sam I really need to tell you this first," I insisted. She looked a little worried. I was bound to get this out. Her eyes watched me with a fascination. They almost glittered waiting for me.

"Sam, I think I-" I was cut off. This time there was nothing to be mad at. Sam's lips has met mine silencing me. Her lips were soft and tasting of something sweet. It was only one kiss before we both pulled back. But possibly it was the one kiss that meant everything.

I looked back at Sam. Her cheeks had flushed a light pink making her look so much more alive.

"I'm sorry," Sam bent her head and tried to walk away.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back next to me. Gently I leaned down and met her lips. Enjoying the sweet sensation. I pulled back and stared into her eyes. She looked so lost, and at the same time happy.

That happiness was almost too much. I smiled.

"So we have some kind of understanding?" Sam asked. She tried to act serious, but a grin soon spread across her delicate lips.

"Sam what I was trying to say before that, welcomed, interruption was that I love you."

She laughed as her face lit up with possible a happier grin.

"And I love you too Danny **Phantom**."

"No your not serious," I groaned and looked down. Yes, she was right. I was Danny Phantom.

"You see what you do to me?" I tried mock anger as I transformed into my human self.

"Not my fault," She laughed happily walking away. I had to jog a little to catch up.

"So how long?" She asked once we had started walking hand in hand.

"Hmm, a year I think, but just recently has my powers brought it up."

"Same for me." She sighed wistfully. I wrapped an arm around her small waist as we got closer to the school. Music slowly floated out to us.

"Did you get help from Tucker by any chance?" I asked her looking up at the moon.

"Yea, how did you-"

"Long story," I smiled. I shivered as blue mist floated from my mouth.

I groaned. Sam saw the mist. She looked angry.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Came a voice from not too far away. And then in front of me appeared the infamous Box Ghost. Clad with a few boxes from our schools storage.

He stared at me before catching sight of Sam.

"Oh no the Box Ghost shall not harm anything, just boxing up a few rebels!! FEAR ME!" And in a rush of fear he had vanished, along with his box counterparts. Sam smiled almost wickedly grasping my hand a little tighter.

"Somehow I doubt he was scared off by me."

"And there you'd be right," She laughed pulling me again toward the school.

"Ready?" I asked. We were outside the gym doors. Inside the dance could be heard.

"Defiantly," With that we pushed opened the doors and joined the rest of the school.

It was a crazy riot of noise and people dancing. Offhand I happen to spot Tucker. He was standing near the back with Jazz and Dash.

__

Umm did I miss something?

I put my arm back around Sam's waist leading the both of us over to them.

"Hey guys," Sam addressed them first. They looked startled until their gaze landed on the two of us.

"Finally," Dash mumbled.

"Congrats guys," Tuck commented hitting me on the back.

Jazz just smiled knowingly.

"Would anyone like to explain?" I asked, lost.

"After, lets party!" Tuck spoke up firs grabbing his drink and almost drunkenly making his way off into the crowds.

A dance song had just ended and a slow song had started. Everyone began to pair off. I watched bemused as Jazz accepted a dance with Dash.

"My fair lady, would you like to dance?" I bowed a little holding a hand out to Sam. She laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Most certainly."

With that I lead her into the mass of people on the dance floor. Finding a spot I placed my hands on her waist and she placed both hers around my neck. She was only slightly shorter than me which worked perfectly.

Some female singer came on the speakers which Sam seemed to recognize. I pulled her closer as we continued dancing. It was a slow sad song, but the female hit every note. Maybe I might have noticed more around me if Sam wasn't so distracting.

Even though I knew how she felt I could stop watching her.

"You know I never thought I'd be here," Came Sam's whispered voice. It was right in my ear. In my thinking Sam had shortened the space and was leaning her head on my shoulder. I laughed lightly.

"You? I thought if I ever said something you might kill me for thinking of you that way." I replied in a low voice.

A new slow song came on so we continued dancing.

"Uh Danny?" Sam rose her head to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Heh you lost your pants."

We stopped dancing and I looked down. _How is this always happening to me?!_ Blushing I pulled them up ignoring a few people who were staring. I gave Sam a look that said this is your fault.

"Nope not me." She smiled a little too innocently.

"Then stop being so alluring." That had jumped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

__

Smooth Danny.

"Alluring eh?" She had an evil grin as she stepped forward. This seemed familiar. I stepped backward. I back into a table. Sam didn't stop, she came right up staring at me an inch away.

She leaned up a little and kissed me. This time it was different. A little more searing and wanting. I replied by pulling her closer to me.

"Oops,"

We jumped apart and looked to where the sound came from.

"Oh no go on," Tuck snickered running off.

I looked at Sam and we both broke out in laughter.

"Up for some fast dancing?" I asked. There was rock music invading the area now.

"Sure," She smiled grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the mob.

****

---------------------------------------------

Yay!! I hope it doesn't sound too cheesy --;; I got so many reviews, thank you all! Maybe one more chapter? And if ya like this story look for more, I might write another DP or maybe a TT. Hope I captured the characters personalities. And of course a poor scared Box Ghost!

-Dragonslayer527


	12. Clarification

****

Disclaimer: -in singing voice- I don't own it! But I own the TV I watch it on!

__

Italics are thoughts.

****

Clarification

Sam's p.o.v.

It had been a long night. It took until midnight for some of the teachers and chaperones to kick everyone out of the school. Now people in mobs and groups hurried down the street carrying on. You could hear small parties breaking out in town.

We had all settled at Danny's house. His parents had decided to take the night out ghost hunting. It was a perfect place for many of the noisy teenagers. Danny, Tuck, Jazz and me were sitting on his front lawn. Sounds of Dash and his jock friends came from the back yard.

I felt ultimately happy. There was nothing to change that. To keep my dress from getting messy, and probably other reasons Danny had insisted I sat in his lap.

I wasn't one to think twice. Tuck sat across from us smiling like he knew something. Jazz had an identical one.

"You said you'd explain," Danny started. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I might have blushed but I didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

"What do you want explained?" Jazz jumped in looking at us trying to seem almost innocent.

"Can we start off with why we were shoved in a closet by Dash."

Tucker and Jazz laughed. I leaned back more on Danny taking in his scent.

__

Shut up head.

For once I wasn't going to say anything.

"Um, well I told Dash I'd make a deal with him. If he did what I told him to then I'd go with him to the dance."

"So you told him to shove us in a closet?" I gave Jazz a fleeting glance. I was quickly putting it together. "And you were the student-"

"Yep,"

__

Clever girl. She had given the idea for the forest project to the teacher. Probably got Tuck in on it so we'd have to pick each other for partners. Gotten us stuck in that closet, self-explanatory.

"Did you have anything to do with my tiredness the next day?"

"Well, Tucker did. He slipped you some caffeine pills." I groaned.

"Jazz also gave Danny that extra boost to ask you to the dance," Tuck added.

I looked up at Danny. He quickly shook it off.

"Is there anything you didn't set up?" Danny asked while running a free hand through my hair. It had long since been pulled down.

"We didn't set up her dress; we didn't set up a lot of those times you two were alone. And we set up the time for you two to tell each other, but you had to say it."

"Why did you do all this?" I took a turn in the conversation.

"Now that's a question you should already know. Everyone could see the connection between you two. All you needed were some embarrassing situations and a dance to get you two to express that. Plus it worked great for my theory."

Everyone rolled his or her eyes at the last part. Good old Jazz.

"Thanks," Danny added to Jazz and Tuck.

"Yes thank you too," I smiled.

"It was no problem;" Jazz smiled back getting up. Tuck took turn and followed her as they both went to the back of the house.

I sighed watching the night sky.

"You ok?" Danny's voice was right in my ear.

"Perfect," I smiled lacing his fingers in mine.

"What I don't get a kiss?" Danny sounded fake hurt. I laughed and turned around to face him.

I slowly kissed him tasting that sweetness that was becoming so addicting. Pulling back I gave him a satisfied smile.

"Happy Danny **Phantom?**"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I laughed quickly getting up.

He looked down at himself. He was still human.

He looked confusedly at me. I stuck out my tongue and laughed. He narrowed his eyes like he was stalking prey. Before he could pounce I ran. Laughing all the way Danny chased me.

Now and then I let him catch me, just to make things exciting.

Under the moonlight everyone was having a good time. I evaded Danny once again almost skipping around the house. It was strange, but in such little time my best friend had became my love. No regrets either.

__

Kiss him.

No argument here for once.

---------------------------------------------

XD I hate endings, I can't write them for anything. But I thought that my loyal (and new) readers should have an explanation, and a little more fluff. I'm glad to hear I got the characters personalities right! And 145 reviews!? You guys are awesome!

I can't not write for a long time so if ya like my writing look out for a few new stories. Might even try a TT one, who knows.

Now overall critique, how was my first ever FF?

-Dragonslayer527


End file.
